Princes(s)es
by Flames to Dust
Summary: Ella sabe muy bien lo que busca, lo que necesita; pero no es una continua atención sino que se esté ahí cuando resulte necesario. Curiosamente, de todos, resulta que el que parece estar siempre apartado es quien más atento está. No busca un "prince" o varios "princes" pero está claro que no le mportaría un kenshi en su vida junto a una buena taza de kouhii: "Green Eye", claro está.
1. Chapter 1

**Princes(s)es**

Si de algo podía estarse completamente seguro es de que, con una fiesta a su alrededor, los mugiwara no tardarían mucho tiempo en abandonar la mesa en la que se encontrasen para unirse a la diversión. Por supuesto que, como en toda regla, existe su excepción o, como en este caso, excepciones. Con nombre y apellido.

Roronoa Zoro y Nico Robin.

Claro que el que ellos se mantuvieran, todo lo posible que se pudiera, lo más ajenos de la diversión sin parecer que la pudieran estar evitando, que no era el caso puesto que, simplemente, no eran de esas personas que se dejan llevar tan a la ligera, no quería decir que la _diversión_ no pudiera ir hasta donde se encontraban ellos dos. Aunque fuera solamente por uno de ellos. Por Robin en concreto.

―El jo… joven noble… ― logró decir una muchacha antes de desmayarse.

―Podemos ser considerados forajidos pero el permitir que una hermosa onna esté sola es un crimen que jamás cometeré― le habló directamente a Robin ignorando la presencia de Zoro, que se estaba bajando lo que le quedaba de biiru―. Estoy completamente seguro de que sabe muy bien quién soy yo pero por muestra de buenos modales me presentaré…

―Cavendish, "el caballo blanco", senchou de los Utsukushiki Kaizoku-dan, los Piratas Bellos― dijo Robin sin prestarle realmente atención.

Cavendish se carcajeó cubriéndose la boca con educación.

―Bueno, supongo que la fama es lo que tiene― suspiró con resignación―. Entonces debe decirme vuestro nombre porque juega con ventaja al saber usted el mío y yo desconocer el suyo.

Ignorándoles Zoro hizo un gesto llamando a una camarera pero esta, cuando entró en el _radio de acción_ de Cavendish sufrió un desvanecimiento… nada silencioso.

―¡Kyaah! El jo… joven noble…

Esto le trajo una mueca de fastidio al rostro de Zoro, que provocó una maliciosa sonrisa en el de Robin a quien le estaba divirtiendo los problemas de su nakama para poder conseguir más bebida. Claro que ella pronto se encontraría en la misma situación.

Siguiendo la mirada de Robin, Cavendish se percató de la presencia de Zoro en la mesa y no le gustó nada el que, por lo que parecía por la reacción anterior de Robin, le estuviera prestando más atención que a él, lo cual era absurdo e imposible. Además de que Zoro ni siquiera parecía atender a la presencia de Robin por lo que la atención de esta a él resultaba doblemente dolorosa para el ego de Cavendish.

―Entonces, ¿vuestro nombre es…?― volvió a preguntárselo pero antes de que Robin tuviera la oportunidad de responderle, de haber querido hacerlo, su nombre fue dicho por otros labios, otra voz.

―¡Robin-chwan!― Sanji acudía a comprobar que a ninguna de sus dos amores le faltaba algo que pudieran necesitar. Nami ya había sido atendida y ahora era el turno de Robin―. Aquí llega vuestro príncipe para atender a cualquiera que sean tus peticiones porque serán atendidas con presteza.

Ignorando a Cavendish, Sanji se interpuso entre él y Robin ofreciéndole una leve reverencia y una cegadora sonrisa.

―Arigatou por tu diligencia pero ya hay personal para atenderme.

―No, no, no, no, Robin-chwan― negó vehementemente Sanji―. Conmigo aquí no tienes por qué esperar a que vengan a pedirte lo que necesites porque yo mismo te lo traeré raudo y veloz.

―¡Kyaah ! El joven no… noble…

Sanji actuó antes de que la muchacha se golpease contra el suelo.

―No se preocupe por nada, señorita, su príncipe está aquí.

Por fortuna, o por desgracia dependiendo por dónde se mire, la muchacha apenas podía hablar por lo que no pudo saberse si Sanji estaba cometiendo un error de identidad o ciertamente había sido por su causa. Cavendish lo tenía bien claro.

―¡Oi, tú! Estás molestándonos, ¿es qué no tienes ningunos modales o consideración? Esta hermosa onna y yo estábamos iniciando una deliciosa conversación antes de que nos interrumpieras como un patán despreciable.

Dejando a la camarera sentada en una silla, de manera que no se escurriera de ella nuevamente al suelo, Sanji se volvió para encender uno de sus cigarrillos con su mechero ningyo comprado en la isla Gyojin.

―En verdad alguien tiene una obvia falta de modales y resulta que soy un experto en enseñar modales a maleducados y consentidos― le dijo echándole el humo a la cara provocándole―. Así que, o te largas, o de lo contrario te haré una cara nueva, y no lo digo metafóricamente hablando.

Aquello captó el interés de Robin, que no de Zoro quien se puso en pie y se dirigió a la barra del bar, puesto que recordó muy bien el resultado obtenido por parte de Sanji con el rostro de Duval usando su Parage Shoot. Por la cara que se le quedó a Robin estaba claro que se encontraba imaginando el resultado de dicho ataque en el rostro de Cavendish.

―Uno que habla de falta de modales cuando es él quien carece de ellos resulta del todo risible si no patético por su parte. Nadie te ha llamado por el simple motivo de que a nadie le interesas lo más mínimo así que vuélvete por dónde has venido y déjanos, a la señorita y a mí, seguir nuestro predestinado primer encuentro, en paz.

Alrededor de Sanji el mismo aire empezaba a caldearse mientras tanto Zoro había llegado a la barra del bar.

―¿Oi, qué clase de local es este donde el cliente tiene que ir en busca de su bebida habiendo camareras?

―¡Gomennasai gozaimasu!― se disculpó el barman―. Es que uno no puede confiar en estas muchachas cuando se encuentra cerca Cavendish, "el caballo blanco" porque su belleza acaba por hacerlas perder el sentido― Zoro no dijo nada, allí de pie clavándole el ojo abierto al barman que empezó a ponerse sumamente nervioso―. Yo no quería decir, onegai, usted también es un joven atractivo, por supuesto y…

―¡El pedido de mi mesa, ahora!― asustaba mucho más cuando hablaba de manera contenida, afilada, que gritando.

―¡Hai, hai, ahora mismo!

En muy contadas ocasiones Zoro se encontró con bebida en una mano pero un creciente enfado que no hizo más que aumentar cuando más se acercaba de regreso a su mesa al encontrarse a aquellos dos aún allí discutiendo como un par de bakayarou. Lo único bueno que pudo sacar de todo esto fue unos trozos de niku, y unos sándwiches de parte de la casa por las molestias. Claro que, por dichas molestias, prácticamente debería haberle entregado todos sus víveres.

―¿Eh, estabas por aquí, marimo?― sí, no se había fijado que Zoro se encontraba en la mesa junto a Robin―. Yo ya te daba por perdido en la otra punta de la isla obligándonos a tener que buscarte.

―Ni un ínfimo corte, no digamos una puñalada― se burló Zoro sin molestarse a mirar para Sanji que se enojó ante la obvia insinuación por parte del kenshi―. Aquí tienes lo tuyo, Robin.

Ella cogió la taza de kouhii y un par de trozos de pastel.

―Green Eye― saboreó Robin su kouhii―. Justo lo que me apetecía en estos momentos. Arigatou, Zoro.

Tanto Sanji como Cavendish, volviendo la cabeza con tanta violencia que acabarían por hacerse daño en el cuello, pasaban sus miradas de Robin a Zoro y viceversa.

―No tienes por qué darlas. Solamente fui a buscar lo mí y no iba a dejarlo atrás― le dijo Zoro logrando hacerla reír con semejante respuesta.

A Sanji y Cavendish se les dislocaron las mandíbulas ante la imposible escena que se estaba sucediendo ante sus atónicos ojos. ¿Cómo podía ser que alguien como Nico Robin pudiera estar prestándole más atención a Zoro cuando este parecía ignorarla casi por completo? Bueno, ya se sabe lo que se dice por ahí, ¿no? Las apariencias engañan.

Esa era la respuesta que Robin esperaba de parte de Zoro. De ahí que le hubiera logrado sacarle una sonrisa que apenas llegó a ocultarse al tomar un sorbo de su kouhii. Sí, Green Eye. También conocido como "Triple Death", muerte triple.

―… Ashura…

― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―  
**END**or**Fin**  
― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―


	2. Chapter 2

**Princes(s)es**

Por supuesto que aquellos dos no iban a dejar pasar lo hecho por Zoro puesto que, a propósito o no, se había atrevido a pasar por encima de ellos para _acercarse_ y ganarse unos buenos puntos a ojos de Robin. Claro que esto solamente podía llegar a pensarlo alguien como Cavendish o Sanji puesto que Robin era completamente consciente de que lo dicho por Zoro era la pura verdad. Le trajo su bebida porque había ido por la suya y estaba allí para cogerla, nada más. Nada más, ¿verdad?

―¿No es una música demasiado perfecta para dejarla pasar?― le dijo Cavendish quitándose de en medio a Sanji para poder hablarle directamente a Robin―. Sería un verdadero honor si me concediese…

―¡Urusei!― Sanji le pateó la mano ofrecido por Cavendish a Robin―. No le acerques cochinadas cerca de Robin-chwan, bakabakashii― claro que la idea no le parecía tan mala, solamente había que cambiarle la pareja de baile a Robin por el propio Sanji―. Sería un sueño hecho realidad― se dijo recordando su momento de príncipe rescatador cuando se llevaran a Robin en el Umi Ressha de Water 7―. Robin-chwan sería para mí todo un honor si me concedieras…

Ahora fue el turno de Cavendish para interrumpirle apartándolo agarrándole de un hombro. Los dos _príncipes_ se quedaron cara a cara echando fuego por sus miradas con la, obvia, intención de reducir al otro a cenizas. Era un ambiente de lo más enrarecido y, si bien normalmente no eran problema alguno, la naturaleza de dicho ambiente era lo que más estaba molestando a Zoro.

―Así no hay quien beba tranquilo― farfulló disgustado por tan penoso espectáculo que estaban ofreciendo aquellos dos.

Lo mejor era regresar al Sunny aunque lo haría con una buena reserva de alcohol para poder pasar la noche antes de irse a dormir, si es que no le tocaba quedarse despierto toda la noche de vigía. Por alguna razón le tocaba más veces a él que al resto de sus nakama y no podía ser porque se pasase durmiendo varias horas durante el día, ¿verdad? Sería lo mismo que obligarle a los demás porque Robin se la pasa leyendo casi todo el tiempo o Luffy haciendo el baka todo el tiempo, o Chopper estudiando o preparando medicinas…

Al ponerse en pie se percató de que tendría que cruzar por donde se encontraban aquellos dos teniendo una de las más absurdas discusiones desde que existe vida en este mundo por lo que decidió tomar el otro camino pues, en comparación, entre aquellos dos baka y tener que pasar tras una Nico Robin sentada a la mesa, ¿no sería más segura mentalmente hablando la segunda opción? ¡Claro que no! ¿En qué estaría pensando Zoro? Si es que estaba pensando, claro está.

―Disculpa, Robin, ¿me permites?

¿Qué entiendes tú con estas palabras por parte de Zoro allí de pie junto a la silla de Robin? Pues que le gustaría pasar y necesitaba que se moviera un poco para ello, ¿y no podía Zoro saltar la mesa o algo por el estilo y así tener que evitar crear toda una nueva situación ahora incluyendo de manera activa a Robin? Como si no la conociera muy bien a estas alturas de la historia.

―Oh, por supuesto, Zoro, será todo un placer― dijo poniéndose en pie.

¿"Será todo un placer"? Aquello era exagerar algo más que un poquito pues solamente le estaba pidiendo que le hiciera sitio para pasar. Nada fuera de lo normal o de lo más exagerado.

―¿Nani?

Pero no hubo respuesta a su pregunta y en su estado de confusión fue fácilmente manipulado, en todos los sentidos, por Robin hasta que, cuando regresó el sentido al kenshi, se encontró en medio de las mesas, ni siquiera podría llegar a considerarse una pista sino un espacio vacío de mesas entre estas, bailando junto a Robin. Una mano agarrando la de Robin y la otra descansando en la cintura de su nakama de una manera tan perfecta que una fotografía podría incluirse en un manual de baile.

―Kuso marimo, ¿cómo se atreve a poner a Robin-chwan en una situación tan vergonzosa como esa?― le acusó Sanji todo molesto.

―La culpa es toda tuya― dijo Cavendish―. Si no me hubieras molestado ahora mismo la hermosa señorita estaría disfrutando entre mis brazos.

Aquello encendió a Sanji peligrosamente.

―Vigila lo que dices, unko uma― lo de llamarle caballo de mierda puso en tensión a Cavedish―. Todo esto es culpa tuya por meterte donde nadie te ha llamado.

Mientras estos dos discutían, sobre sí mismos y culpándose mutuamente, Robin seguía bailando con Zoro quien aún no entendía qué había sucedido para encontrarse en esta situación. Además estaba el hecho de que Robin no le apartaba la mirada en ningún momento como si estuviera viendo a través de él o, peor aún, en su interior.

―¿Qué es todo esto?― preguntó Zoro.

―¿Esto?― repitió Robin con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios.

―Sí, esto. Que qué es.

Y para molestia de Zoro Robin tuvo el ¿descaro? de reírse.

―Esto es la ejecución de movimientos acompasados con el cuerpo, los brazos y los pies, Zoro― por la cara pétrea que tenía Zoro una de dos, o no entendía la respuesta de Robin o le había molestado que le diera semejante respuesta―. Es un baile.

Aquello ya fue demasiado.

―¡Ya sé que es un baile!― le dijo con tono fuerte pero sin llegar a gritarle o alzar la voz peligrosamente. Claro que lo que realmente cogió por sorpresa a Robin fue el que intensificase el agarre a su cintura pegándola contra su cuerpo. Normal que no pudiera evitar soltar un grito ahogado―. Me refería a por qué estamos bailando.

Otra vez el sonido de su armoniosa risa. Semejante pregunta le había otorgado la oportunidad de disimular su sorpresa, y excitación, ante el arrebato por parte de Zoro. En verdad no se había equivocado al considerar al kenshi alguien apasionado. En verdad en muy pocas ocasiones llegaba a equivocarse en algo.

―Oh, eso. Fuiste tú quien me pidió para bailar, Zoro.

¿Nani? ¿Qué él le había pedido para bailar? ¿Cuándo ocurrió eso y cuánto debería haber bebido para que sucediera?

―De eso nada. Yo no te pedí que bailáramos.

―Recuerdo muy bien que yo me encontraba sentada a la mesa muy tranquila pensando en mis cosas cuando tú te me acercaste y me dijiste, cito textualmente: "Disculpa, Robin, ¿me permites?" y yo te respondí…

―¡No te estaba pidiendo un baile!― le interrumpió Zoro aunque, por mucho que estuviera protestando, tampoco es que hiciera nada para detener el baile en cuestión―. Solamente quería salir de allí y el mejor camino, para no tener que cruzarme con aquellos dos baka, era por donde te encontrabas sentada.

Robin no dijo nada hasta que volvió a reírse teniendo que bajar la mirada para poder contenerse mucho más rápidamente.

―Ya lo sabía, Zoro. Realmente habría sido una sorpresa inesperada que quisieras pedirme un baile― confesó Robin con toda naturalidad.

―¿Entonces a qué viene todo esto?― quiso saber Zoro.

―Es que, aunque tú no quisieras pedirme un baile, había dos que sí querían pedírmelo y tengo bien claro que no soy de los que aceptan un no por respuesta y su insistencia habrían echado a perder la velada― con un giro de sus cuerpos Robin le ofreció la vista de Sanji y Cavendish discutiendo―. Además me gusta elegir a mi pareja… de baile por mí misma.

Lo malo, en opinión de Zoro, era que lo que le había confesado tenía todo el sentido del mundo. ¿Quién querría bailar con aquellos dos bakayarou? Tal vez con la excepción de esas chicas que no hacían más que perder el conocimiento al acercarse a ellos. Tampoco es que esto fuera lo peor que le hubiera podido suceder, o que le hubiera sucedido, a Zoro ya que solamente estamos hablando de un baile, ¿verdad? Un baile no ha hecho daño a nadie anteriormente.

―No me has pisado― dijo Robin de improviso.

―¿Por qué tendría que haberlo hecho?― preguntó Zoro confundido.

―No te lo tomes a mal― y que le dijera eso mientras sonreía maliciosamente te ponía sobre aviso para pensarlo mal―, pero no esperaba que bailases tan bien, Zoro.

―¿Bailar?― dijo y su tono reflejaba cierta burla―. Esto no puede definirse como bailar, o un baile, ya que prácticamente solo estamos dando pequeños pasos y nada más. Y por si te quedaba alguna duda al respecto, sí sé andar.

Aquello resultaba tan gracioso que Robin fue incapaz de evitar reírse aunque tuvo cierto alivio al notar cómo se formaba una ligera sonrisa en los labios de Zoro.

―Debería _arreglarte_ la cara y hacer un favor a todas las inocentes mujeres de este mundo que me lo agradecerían. Ya es todo una molestia que se desmayen por culpa de tu olor a mierda de caballo… ¿me estás ignornando, kuso uma?

Sanji se volvió para ver qué había captado la atención de Cavendish y la sangre se le heló en las venas al ver como Robin no apartaba su mirada de Zoro como si se encontrase completamente embelesada por el kenshi. Aquello no le gustaba para nada a Sanji porque auguraba algo totalmente inconcebible en el manual del rubio de cómo es que funciona el mundo.

―No me lo puedo creer― dijo Cavendish con un suspiro de incredulidad―. Y yo que pensaba que ese tipo era baka.

―Para empezar― intervino Sanji―. Y muchas otras cosas más que nos llevarían días enteros a enumerar.

―Es posible, tú debes conocerlo mejor que yo, pero eso no impide que esté usando a la perfección "el truco del tuerto" para tratar de ligarse a esa hermosa doncella.

La mirada de Sanji, que no se apartaba de sus dos nakama bailando, se tornó de lo más confusa con aquello. ¿Qué diablos podía ser "el truco del tuerto"? para empezar la falta de visión de un ojo, o la falta del propio ojo, no tenía nada de atractivo, ¿verdad?

―¡Kuso marimo!― maldijo Sanji. Estábamos hablando de Robin y de sobras era conocida su macabra visión de la vida―. ¡Cómo te atrevas a pedirle que meta el dedo en el agujero de tu ojo… a cambio de poder meterle tu dedo en su… _agujero_…!

Cavendish le dedicó una mirada asqueada a Sanji.

―Tienes tan poca delicadez como imaginación. No tienes ni idea de qué es "el truco del tuerto", ¿verdad?

―¿A quién le puede importar eso?― se defendió un ruborizado Sanji.

Un silencio, nada incómodo, se había instalado con la pareja de baile pero mientras Zoro sabía por qué estaba mirando para Robin, porque esta no dejaba de mirar fijamente para él, no sabía por qué ella no apartaba su mirada de él.

―¿Ocurre algo?― le preguntó Zoro rompiendo el silencio entre ellos dos pero no así la magia―. No has dejado de mirarme desde que te has callado.

Callada y sonriendo de aquella manera podía resultar una combinación de lo más peligrosa en alguien como Robin. Sobre todo para aquellos que sabían cómo se las gastaba esta onna cuando quería.

―Me estaba preguntando cómo lo llevas con la profundidad de campo, Zoro.

¿Lo ves? A esto es de lo que habría que tener cuidado pues se trataba de una de las preguntas más inesperadas que uno pudiera llegar a imaginarse que le pudieran preguntar. Incluso viniendo de Robin.

―¿La profundidad de campo?― repitió Zoro tratando de comprender a dónde quería llegar Robin con todo esto.

―Se trata del espacio existente tanto por delante como por detrás del plano enfocado, que se encuentra comprendido entre el primer y el último punto nítido que está reproducido en el mismo plano de enfoque― para oídos de Zoro aquello casi no tenía mucho sentido con tanta explicación inmodesta―. Al tener solamente la visión de un solo ojo, el derecho para ti, te tendría que costar medir las distancias ante ti, Zoro.

Zoro se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia.

―Tal vez al principio, no me acuerdo bien de ello, pero es como cualquier otra cosa pues con el tiempo uno siempre se… acostumbra.

―… adapta― dijo Robin al mismo tiempo.

No pudo evitarlo. Resultaba demasiado gracioso para no reírse por ello y Robin ya no perdía ocasión de reírse si se le presentaba la oportunidad para ello. Atrás habían quedado su insípida forma de continuar sobreviviendo.

―¡Urusei!― le ordenó Zoro dándole un nuevo apretón de manera que ahora mismo no había distancia alguna entre ellos dos.

―¿Más cerca o más lejos?― le preguntó Robin sin apartar la vista de Zoro, ¿pero de sus ojos o de sus labios?

―¿Nani?― debería repetírselo porque no entendió a qué vino aquello.

Robin acercó algo más su rostro al de Zoro.

―¿Más cerca o más lejos?

Ahora sí que lo comprendió a la perfección.

Sanji estaba perdiendo el color de su rostro con el paso de los segundos y la desaparición de los centímetros que separaban, no solamente los cuerpos de Robin y Zoro, sino también sus rostros.

―"El truco del tuerto"― logró decir Sanji apenas con un hilillo de voz―. Ese kuso marimo se está atreviendo a llevar a cabo "el truco del tuerto" con mi dulce e inocente Robin-chwan.

Los labios de Robin, al moverse, casi lograban acariciar a los de Zoro.

―¿Sabías también que la danza es considerada una forma de comunicación pues el bailarín o bailarina usa un lenguaje no verbal con el uso de movimientos y gestos para poder expresar sus sentimientos y emociones?

¿Qué pretendía decirle con eso? ¿Movimientos y gestos? ¡Pero si apenas podían llegar a moverse con sus cuerpos tan pegados que parecían formar uno solo! ¿UN SOLO CUERPO? Ciertamente, en ocasiones, podía resultar de lo más obtuso aunque en su defensa habría que decir que Robin podía llegar a ser capaz de distraer a cualquiera que se propusiera.

―¡OI, MARIMO!

Los labios de Robin apenas rozaron los de Zoro.

―Salvado por el nakama, Zoro― se burló Robin con una media sonrisa antes de separarse definitivamente del kenshi―. Ha sido… de lo más interesante, sin olvidar lo estimulante, que tal vez deberíamos repetirlo en otra ocasión.

Los labios de Zoro se habían juntado, apretándose en una fina línea, tal vez para evitar decir algo de lo que más tarde pudiera arrepentirse, o porque pudiera llegar a buscar los labios de Robin de dársele la oportunidad. En cambio se le notaba lo agitada que tenía su respiración aunque esta, a ojos vista, fue relajándose hasta tenerla nuevamente bajo control. Una pena porque Robin estaba disfrutando mucho viendo como se alzaba ese poderoso pecho con cada una de las inspiraciones. Realmente inspirador.

Con una sonrisa, maliciosa como no podía ser de otra manera, Robin vio como Zoro se puso en marcha, pasando a su lado en un sepulcral silencio, de camino a la barra del bar porque estaba claro que necesitaba mucho para beber. Algo a lo que la propia Robin no diría que no porque iba a necesitar refrescar sus calores de alguna forma, y no podría humedecer sus labios eternamente al quedársele la boca seca de la expectación.

―¿Quién te crees que eres para actuar de esa manera con Robin-chwan…?― pero todo lo que le pudiera decir Sanji caía en oídos sordos para Zoro que solamente quería coger su bebida y largarse de allí cuanto antes. El Sunny no se encontraba lo suficientemente cerca para su gusto―. ¿Oi, me estás escuchando, baka?

Pero no lo hacía o, de hacerlo, le ignoraba por completo.

―Haz algo con todas esas chicas desmayadas por el suelo que así no hay quien camine por aquí― se quejó Zoro al barman cuando recogió su bebida.

―Gomennasai, señor. Nunca tenemos estos problemas pero es que con la presencia de… bueno, ya sabe usted y…― pero la mirada de Zoro le dejaba bien claro que se centrase y dejase de divagar con asuntos que no le interesaban―; sí, bueno, la cuenta es, entre su pedido y el kouhii de la señorita…

¿Kouhii?

―¿De qué kouhii está hablando?― por poco no le llegó a arrancar la cabeza, algo que el pobre hombre temía que terminaría por suceder viendo el estado en el que se encontraba Zoro―. ¡Yo no he pedido ningún kouhii!

―Pero la señorita…

¿Cómo iba a poder ser Robin si ella había estado bailando con…? Ah, claro. Su hana hana no mi.

―Cóbrese y no diga nada más― dijo Zoro entregándole el dinero para agarrar las bebidas y largarse de allí antes de que redujese este lugar a escombros.

―Arigatou, señor. ¡Doumo arigatou, señor!― por perdonarle la vida. Esto, aunque no dicho, estaba completamente implícito en su tono de voz.

Sanji no podía creerse que Zoro se pensase que iba a salir de allí, luego de haber bailado con Robin, como si tal cosa sin antes responder por ello. ¡Sobre todo porque se atrevió a bailar con Robin delante suya y totalmente ignorando su presencia! Para tranquilizarse se encendió un cigarrillo aunque solamente fuera por sentir el tacto de aquel mechero que tan buenos recuerdos le traía de la isla gyojin y, sobre todo, de Ishilly y su buen par de… ¡coletas!, y sin olvidarse de sus impresionantes… ¡pecas!

―¡Oi, marimo!― Sanji le señaló con el cigarrillo entre sus dedos―. No te creas que…

Zoro le ignoró por completo, igual que a un silencioso Cavendish, y salió del local sin dignarse a dirigir una sola mirada atrás pero no por Sanji sino por Robin, por supuesto. Lo que dijera o dejase de decir Sanji le traía sin cuidado.

―Has quedado como un completo inepto aunque, en tu caso, eso es precisamente lo que eres― se burló Cavendish ocultando su risa tras una rosa que empezó a comer pétalo tras pétalo.

―¡Kyaah!― otra muchacha desmayada.

―¡Urusei, kuso uma! Que tu aliento de mierda hace desmayarse a esas pobres e inocentes muchachas― contraatacó Sanji para darle la espalda y dirigirse hacia Robin―. ¡Mi querida Robin-chwan?― pero Robin ya no se encontraba en el local―. ¿Nani? ¿Dónde se ha metido? ¡BAKAYAROU!― le gritó a Cavendish que también se acababa de dar cuenta de la ausencia de Robin―. ¡Por tu culpa mi querida Robin-chwan se ha marchado!

―¿Mía?― Cavendish también gritaba que daba cosa―. ¡Has sido tú quien no ha dejado de ir por ahí maldiciendo y llenándote la boca con mierda!

―Por lo menos lo mío es una palabra mientras que lo tuyo es halitosis como mínimo― se defendió Sanji con tono burlón y malintencionado.

―¿Qué has dicho, poca cosa?

Entre ellos dos solamente les separaba la furia que emanaba de sus cuerpos.

Mientras tanto Zoro había abandonado el local y pensaba dirigirse de regreso al Sunny, por mucho que aún fuera de lo más temprano para volver aunque, claro está, mejor en el Sunny que teniendo que soportar las idioteces de Sanji y Sanji.2 pero, sobre todo, para poner algo de distancia con…

―¿Regresas al Sunny, Zoro?― preguntó una voz de lo más conocida a espaldas del susodicho. Podía seguir adelante y no responderle pero eso sería prestarle mucha más atención que simplemente respondiéndole a su pregunta.

―Eso mismo.

¿Nada más? Tanto por parte de Zoro como de Robin. Bueno, tal vez no por parte de Zoro pero Robin aún tenía algo más que añadir.

―El Sunny se encuentra, justamente, en la dirección opuesta a la que has tomado. Te lo digo por si te interesa saberlo.

Silencio para no saltarle a la yugular y disfrutar como esta cedía con un simple movimiento de Sandai de manera que una lluvia de un vivo color rojizo…

_¡Para con eso, baka! No te emociones con lo que no puede suceder y sí, sabes muy bien de lo que te estoy hablando._

―Lo sabía― seguro que sí―; pero me apetece dar un rodeo primero.

―Oh, entonces de acuerdo― ¿y ya estaba?―. También me apetece pasear un poco antes de regresar al Sunny, ¿te importaría si me uno a ti, Zoro?

Perdón, ¿cómo ha dicho? No puede ser solamente una simple pregunta, sobre todo siendo dicha por Robin, además de que a Zoro le sonaba…

―¿Eh? Ok, pero no te metas en mi camino― le respondió Zoro con una media sonrisa que pronto fue replicada por Robin―. ¿Es qué pensabas que no me acordaría?― fue el turno de Zoro para preguntarle a Robin mientras se ponía en marcha.

―Todo es posible, ¿no habíamos quedado en eso desde un principio?

Robin no tardó en acercarse hasta Zoro aunque manteniendo cierta distancia, a unos tres pasos por detrás de él.

―¿Quieres hacer el favor de caminar dónde te vea?― le instó Zoro con cierta rudeza por su parte.

―Oh, ¿no quieres perderme de vista?― preguntó Robin con un deje burlón.

―Lo que pasa es que me pones de los nervios sabiendo que estás ahí pero sin poder verte― le replicó Zoro.

Robin no pudo evitar reírse aunque se acercó hasta que caminaba al lado de Zoro.

―Bueno, prácticamente esa es la naturaleza de mis habilidades― se defendió Robin con gran naturalidad―. ¿Entonces quieres que me ponga a tu derecha para que puedas verme mejor, Zoro?

El kenshi le dedicó una peligrosa mirada que no hizo más que le brotase una amplia sonrisa en el rostro de su nakama.

―¡Urusei!― le ordenó cuando Robin no pudo aguantarse más la risa.

―Lo intentaré pero― pudo decirle entre risas―, ¿más cerca o más lejos?

Del local salieron al mismo tiempo Sanji y Cavendish aunque uno tratando de imponerse sobre el otro para poder ir en primer lugar.

―Estoy seguro de que ese marimo tratará de regresar al Sunny por lo que habrá marchado hacia la izquierda…― dijo Sanji para sí mismo pero a Cavendish no le costó nada el poder escucharle.

―Encontraré a mi hermosa damisela porque ese es nuestro destino.

Cavendish salió corriendo en la dirección dicha por Sanji quien hizo solamente ademán de seguirle antes de darse la vuelta e ir en la dirección contraria.

―… pero ese baka no tiene ningún sentido de la orientación por lo que se iría en la dirección contraria…

Cavendish se percató de por dónde se iba Sanji y se dio la vuelta a toda prisa para evitar perderlo de vista.

―¡Vuelve aquí, maldito tramposo!

Pero tampoco es que le costase mucho el alcanzar a Sanji puesto que este se detuvo y cambió de dirección para salir corriendo por la dirección en la que había ido Cavendish en primer lugar.

―¡Claro que si mi Robin-chwan lo acompañó entonces irán por la dirección correcta!― dijo Sanji corriendo sin dignarse en mirar para atrás y ver por dónde se encontraba Cavendish.

―¡Shimatta! ¡Vuelve aquí!

Lo que ninguno sabía, y que estuvieron a unos pocos pasos de averiguarlo, es que al cruzar la esquina de esta calle, de la que estuvieron solamente a un par de metros de llegar, es que Zoro y Robin no iban por ninguna dirección porque se encontraban detenidos apoyados contra la pared. En realidad Zoro se encontraba recostado contra la pared mientras que Robin hacía lo propio contra el pecho del kenshi.

El mundo podía haberse acabado minutos antes porque ellos dos no se habrían percatado de ello al encontrarse inmersos en las profundidades de unos intensos besos.

―¿Más cerca o más lejos?― le preguntó Robin en un susurro separándose ligeramente de los labios de Zoro.

―Ahora más lejos― acusó Zoro antes de atrapar nuevamente aquellos sabrosos labios.

_¡Perfecto!_

Un solo pensamiento para dos mentes y dos cuerpos que no tardarían mucho tiempo en formar uno solo.

― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―  
**END**or**Fin**  
― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―


End file.
